


Chain Locks And Pizza

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Found Family, Growing, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Otabek wants to know things are okay, Podium Family, Therapy, Victor wants things to be better., going out to dinner, locking doors, semi romantic bed sharing, sex as healing, slow romances are sometimes the best romances, the aftermath, waiting is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Otabek heard what happened.He has to make sure Yuri is okay.(Follows the events of Kids In the Dark)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	Chain Locks And Pizza

"It isn't something we have to rush into." Otabek pushed a strand of hair behind Yuri's ear.

"I understand that." he swallowed, then straightened his shoulders. "But it's something I want."

"I don't want you to make that choice just because you're in a rush or scared." Otabek cupped his face then, staring into those eyes. Those eyes that had enchanted him for so long.He wondered, exactly, when they stopped being the eyes of a child and were the eyes of a soldier. Surely before he was fifteen, when Otabek had first noticed him. Maybe, he thought, they were never a child's eyes. Naybe he was born that way.

There were glimmers, of course. There were sparks that made him wonder what Yuri had been like as a child. When Yuuri wrapped his scarf around his neck. When Victor teased him. When he was handed a bar of chocolate, even. Beka sometimes wished he could capture those moments when he was like a child, cup them in his palm and breathe life into them. He wanted to press them into Yuri's chest, so they could wrap around his heart. Maybe then he could be like a child all over again.

But that wasn't to be. Not for Yuri. There were some things that even Otabek couldn't fix for him.

That was why he had come in the first place. His phone rang, Phichit on the other side. Something about a kidnapping. The other man had sounded nearly frantic, demanding to know if he had spoken to Yuri. Once he pieced together the whole thing, he'd hung up, promising to let him know if his maybe not exactly boyfriend was okay.

And so he had dialed Yuri. But the phone went to voicemail.

His blood had run cold.

He had dialed Victor and Yuuri then, but their phones went to voicemail, too. He swallowed hard and Googled quickly, finding a few breaking articles about the incident. All he could really understand was that Yuri had been taken by some men, maybe, and while he had been rescued, there were was no word on his current status.

His heart was in his mouth when he dialed Yuri again. This time, there was a small, sleepy voice at the other end.

"Beka,"

"Yuri," he sighed, sagging against the wall he was standing by. He'd been getting ready to get in the shower when Phichit called. He pressed his palm to his chest, amazed to feel his heartbeat steadying. "Are you okay?"

"No," it was so vulnerable, so honest. He could hear the tears in his voice. But on some level, he was proud of him. He was admitting there was something wrong, and everyone knew that was difficult for him. He just inhaled, exhaled. Now was not the time for him to fall apart. He needed to be together for Yuri.

"What can I do?"

"Get here," as though Otabek wanted anything else right now than to drop what he was doing, snatch his bag, and climb onto the next plane.

"Is someone there with you?" there was a pause, and he suspected the other boy was nodding, forgetting that Beka couldn't see.

"Yuuri and Victor."

"Can I speak to one of them?" he asked softly. Yuri whined a bit, but there was a rustling.

"He's okay, honey." Yuuri, exhausted but reassuring. He felt himself sag a little bit more. "We're all shaken up, but everything is okay right now. He's right here next to me. I won't let anything happen to him. You don't have to rush right over here."

"I want to come."

"I know you do. And you will, you will. But let us get things sorted out a little bit. And give you some time to make arrangements. I know you don't want to come here only to have to leave in just one or two days." the Japanese man had a point. Likely that would upset Yuri more than him not coming at all. He bit his lip and thought for a second.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"He will be. Victor and I will make sure of it." if Otabek was a weaker man, or an angry man, he would have snarled that they hadn't done a good job of keeping him in safe in the first place. But that wasn't true. He didn't have the whole story, and he was sure that the couple would just as soon cut their arms off as allow Yuri to be hurt. "He wants to talk to you again."

"Why aren't you coming?" Yuri demanded.

"Because I need a little bit of time." he said soothingly. "When I get there, I don't want to leave right away. I want to stay with you for a little bit. I know you're upset right now, and you have the right to be. But Yuuri and Victor are there, and I trust them." Yuri made a pained sound, and an ache rose in Otabek's heart. They were quiet on the phone for a moment, listening to each other breathe.

"You'll come soon."

"Yes." he agreed, already grabbing his laptop to email his coach. "As soon as I can. Okay? And you can call whenever you'd like."

Victor called him the next day, and quietly told him the whole story. Yuri had asked him to, not ready to go over it again, especially with Otabek. The outrage he felt, the sheer terror. Beka was seething on the phone line when Victor was done. He hadn't interrupted once, hadn't asked one question. There was a heavy silence between them.

"We have found a therapist and are seeing them tomorrow."

"How is Yura now?"

"He is..." the older Russian trailed off. "He does better some moments than others. He does not sleep alone. He sleeps in our bed, next to Yuuri. I think it makes both of them feel better right now."

"What's gonna happen to the assholes that did this?" Otabek asked darkly. Victor laughed a little.

"Charges have been pressed. I don't know what kind of plea bargains are available to them. My lawyers are handling all of that. I don't think Yuri is in position to testify. I would like to avoid it, but there are some things that are out of our hands."

"You sound tired, Victor.

"I am," he said ruefully. "The therapist will be good for all of us."

The talk turned them of Otabek's upcoming trip. Where he would stay (in the condo), how long he'd be there (a week, maybe more if he could get ice time and send videos to his coach), what did he want them to buy for groceries (it didn't matter, it was fine). He arrived a two weeks later, and Yuri had sounded a little bit better. They texted throughout the day, and called every other day or so. He'd had a few sessions, Victor told him, to help stabilize him. They'd go to once a week soon, but for now every two days seemed to be working out.

Otabek knocked, and the door was flung open. In a second, he had his arms full of a blond little figure skater. He dragged them both inside and closed the door behind them. They were dead silent, Yuri's face pressed into his neck, his fingers tangled in the back of his hair, the other arm tight around his neck. No one spoke, the married couple watching them from the couch.

A weight that Otabek didn't know he'd been carrying was lifted off his shoulders. Here was Yuri, safe and whole in his arms. He could feel him breathing. His heart was beating. There were ghosts of bruises on his face, but that was on the med. After a long time, they stepped into the condo.

They were all happy enough to see him, and he accepted the hugs and cheek kisses. He settled on the couch, with the blond glued to his side. There was nowhere else he would rather have him, though. They chatted, drinking sodas. Finally, Victor stood up.

"Go get dressed, Yuuri. We're going out."

"No we're not." he froze. "We are not going out at all."

"Yes, we are. We're going to that lovely little place down the street. And Yuri will stay here with Otabek. They don't want us cramping their style all night long." at the words, Yura had clutched Beka's arm, eyes going wide. "You both know what Dr. Schultz said. We can't hover over him forever."

"But he said we could start with walks around the block. Not leaving for a whole night!"

"If we were leaving him alone, he said. But not if a friend was with him. And Yura can handle it, can't you?" Yuri just nodded slowly and swallowed hard. "Besides, Yuuri, you've been worrying yourself half to death. Think how rejuvenated you'll feel if you let me take you out for a nice supper, huh? So go and put on those black jeans and a nice sweater."

Yuuri was hesitant, and they could all tell. Yuri was still sleeping in his bed, None of the others knew that Yuuri woke up a lot in the night to pull the boy closer to him. He'd wake and think while stroking his back, thinking of all the things that could have gone so much worse. It was taking a toll on him, and they all knew it, and the therapist had said it right out.

"Fine," he rose and headed to the bedroom.

"Wonderful!" Victor's heartshaped smile. "Order a pizza now, we'll stay until it comes." so they wouldn't have any reason to answer the door while they were gone. That made sense. A little something that took no work to hide a fear that was bordering on irrational for most people, but so very real for all of them. Yuri ordered, already knowing what Beka liked, and the pizza was there by the time Yuuri got out of the shower and dressed.

"You'll be careful?" he asked for the hundreth time, hovering by the door. Yuri's cheeks were pink as he nodded, caught somewhere between being embarrassed this was happening, and wanting to cling to his guardian. Yuuri just pecked his cheek and let his hand linger on his shoulder before being ushered out by Victor.

Otabek locked the door and did up the chain latch. He turned and smiled at his friend, going and sitting on the floor, pulled a slice of pizza onto his plate. The blond looked from the door to his friend and slowly drifted away, kneeling next to him to begin on his own slice of pizza. They didn't really watch a movie as they ate, something in the air between them.

"We're alone." Yuri announced. Beka hummed in agreement. The Russian had his hair twisted up on top of his head in a messy bun. He was wearing long, loose sweatpants and a giant sweatshirt that Beka was sure had once been his, but knew he had no claim to it anymore.

"How are you feeling?" the blond just shrugged and put his empty plate to the side. He crawled into Otabek's lap, making himself comfortable in the space of his pretzel twisted legs. Beka put his hands on his hips. Yuri put his hands on his shoulders, stared into his eyes for a moment.

"We're alone and they'll be awhile." he bit his lip. "We should--go to my bedroom, and--."

"No." the refusal was gentle, but firm. "Yura, no."

"Don't you like me?" he sounded so heartbroken, so crestfallen, he wanted to snatch him closer to his chest, and whisper into his ear just how precious he was. What a treasure he was. How important he was.

"I like you so much that I won't do that." he shook his head. "We have all the time in the world for that sort of thing. And I don't think you want that for the right reasons tonight. I think you're scared and you're trying to figure out someway to feel like a normal person. Green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Have you been speaking to Dr. Schultz?"

"No. You're just easy to read, Yura." in truth, he had done a little research on trauma and some of the ways people tried to cope with it, people their age. And he could understand the idea of seeking comfort from someone you trusted, and Yuri did want to take some of his power back. But he wasn't willing to put everything they'd grown in danger. "I'm not mad."

"I am."

"It's not something we have to rush into."

"I understand that. But it's something I want." he sagged into Otabek, his forehead into his neck. The older boy rubbed his back, holding onto him. He seemed so fragile in his arms. How could anyone look at him and want to destroy him, he wondered. Then he remembered the way Yuri ran his mouth. He was very good at pushing buttons, and igniting flames.

Still, though...

He realized then that Yuri was crying. These weren't angry tears, like he had half expected. These were defeated tears, exhausted tears. Otabek said nothing, holding onto this blond haired boy that had entranced and enchanted him for so long. He rocked a bit. And in a few minutes, he stood up, navigating them to Yuri's room. He laid him out on the bed, kicked off his shoes and laid next to him.

They stayed on top of the covers. Yuri wormed his way closer to Otabek, until he was laying on his chest. He was still crying, that slow, defeated sort of crying. He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, and the older boy didn't want him to. The tears, he thought, were maybe healing him. Balm for wounds that none of them could see, but they all felt on some level.

He drifted away at some point, went and undid the chain latch so the older men could get into their own home. He was right back in the bed though, and his friend wound around him. Their legs tangled, their arms wrapped around each other.

He heard the door open, knew that they were home. Listened to them quietly pad towards the bedrooms. He knew they were lingering in the doorway, where he'd left the door open. He didn't turn to look at them, instead gathered Yura closer to himself.

Yuuri made to step in. Victor put a hand on his shoulder, shook his head no, coaxed him towards their room.

"Let them sleep, my love." he said softly.

"But..."

"Hush, you're tired, and Yuri is safe. Let's have a night together. Leave them alone. Otabek is safe. You and I know this." Victor eased off his sweater, laid him down too, not bothering to peel off his pants. He laid next to Yuuri, holding him tight. "You've put enough enough time with your guilt. We can help you carry the burden. Just be with me." Victor begged.

And so Yuuri was.


End file.
